Pokemon Unova League rewrite
by pokemon fan 1991
Summary: This is a rewrite to my favorite Region
1. Begining of the Unova League

Ash, Iris and Cilan finally made it to Vertress City. It was pretty large city with food stands, gift shops and other places. Ash was so excited, he couldn't stand still. Iris smiled at his child like excitement. She wanted to call him a little kid, but this is his big thing of Ash. So she decided not call him a kid of this tournament because of this big step up and seeing that he change her opinion of him after traveling around with him. Cilan was just as excited as Ash. The battle will be the grandest battle he ever seen in his life. He couldn't wait to evaluate them.

Ash walked up toward the fountain and stopped for a break. It was a nice day for Ash to be all fired up of the biggest League he was ever going to take. He was enjoying sitting down with Pikachu, however Bianca who was rushing crashed right into Ash. This sent his into the fountain with Bianca. Ash was getting tired of this happening to him ever time that Bianca showed up.

Iris and Cilan saw what happened and they sighed

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry Ash!" she apologized to Ash multiple times.

Ash didn't like it when Bianca did this to him, but it couldn't be helped. Ash smiled at his rival saying that it was okay. Bianca was really happy that Ash wasn't to mad at her Bianca lifted him back up out of the fountain.

"Hey! Ash, Bianca!" Stephan called out to the two.

Bianca and Ash greeted their rival/friend. "Hey Stephan!" Stephan thought both of them would said his name wrong, but they didn't. Stephan was really happy they got his name right for a change then getting it wrong.

Iris and Cilan finally caught up with Ash. They were trying to catch their breath after running to the fountain. Both of them greeted Stephan and Bianca. Both of them said Stephan name right too.

"You both got my name right too!" he cheered.

"We were saying your name wrong!" Iris was surprised by this.

"We're sorry about saying your name wrong Stephan." Clian apologized to him.

"That's okay Clian. I'm just so happy that you guys finally got my name right." He started to tear up a bit.

Then someone was walking up to the gang who was familiar to everyone. It was Cilan's rival Burgundy, What was she doing here? Did she win all eight badges during her travels though Unova? She looked at Cilan and showed him her eight badges that she had.

"I didn't know that you were entering the Unova League Burgundy!" Cilan exclaimed.

"You didn't know I was entering Unova League Cilan. I'm going to be improve myself in this Pokemon League then I'll crush you like a bug Pokemon! My revenge will be so sweet after evaluating your defeat Clian! Hahaha!" she laughed at him and left the group to sign up for the Unova League.

The group had sweat drops on the back of the heads. Iris was about to say how childish Burgundy was being, but she felt a sudden chill down her spine. She knew what this chill was. It was an ice type Pokemon behind her. She turned around and saw Vanilluxe who winked at Axew. Georgia walked up to the ice Pokemon.

"I knew I smelled the stench of dragons" she did her normal greeting towards Iris.

"You're in the Pokemon League as well!" Iris was shocked about her rival being in the Unova League.

"Yeah, dragon master Iris! I'm here for the training and to get stronger to beat you and other dragon Pokemon trainers in this tournament." Georgia said to her. "I want you to watch me and beat all these weaklings and making the battles even more greater" she smiled Iris and left the group to sign up for the Unova League,

Iris and Cilan were happy about their rivals being able to enter to a big tournament like the Pokemon League. Ash was really happy for them entering because he would have more rivals to face in the Pokemon League then even before. When he was in the Sinnoh League, there were only three rivals that Ash had to face, but now he had six rivals to battle with.

Bianca then saw her child hood friend Hilbert. Hilbert had light brown spiky, a red, white and black cap with a black Poke Ball symbol in the middle. He wore a blue jacket, a black shirt and pants. He eyes was a light brown. He was riding on a Samurott and his other Pokemon were following behind him. The Pokemon were Haxorus, Unfezant, Darmanitan, Krookodile, and Galvantula.

Bianca rushed over to him and give him a big hug. She missed him during their travels along after they began their journeys at the same time. Hilbert hugged Bianca back and looked around the group of who were wondering who he was and how he knew Bianca.

"Hey Bianca? Can you introduce me your friends?" he asked his childhood friend.

"Oh course!" She said. "These are Ash, Iris, Cilan and Stephan." she introduces them.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you for being friends with Bianca" He said.

Iris was fangirling over the giant Haxorus he had. It was the biggest Haxorus she had ever seen. It was even bigger than Drayden's Haxorus. Axew was amazed about its evolved form and wished that it could evolve and become a big strong Haxorus like this one was.

"Your Haxorus is so well trained and so cute as a button" she complimented his Pokemon.

Hilbert smiled at the girl for complimenting on his Haxorus. Him and Haxorus worked hard on evolving him from a little Axew to a big strong Haxorus. The Axe Jaw Pokemon smiled at the little dragon Pokemon.

"Thank you for the compliment Iris" Hilbert told her.

"It's no problem Hilbert!" She said.

"Is that a Pikachu!" Hilbert took out his Pokedex. Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. When Pikachu's tail is stuck by lighting it raises it to check it surroundings. Pikachu helps other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electrical current.

"That's a rare Pokemon in the Unova region" he exclaimed. "Where did you catch it?"

Ash told him that he was from the Kanto region and Hilbert was amazed that a trainer all the way from Kanto to Unova. This was the first time that he met someone outside of the Unova region. Also the first time that his seen a Pokemon that wasn't from Unova.

"With all the introductions done, can we now register for the Pokemon League before it too late" Stephan said to them.

All of them nodded and raced over to the registration area in the Pokemon Center. It was a short walk from there. When the group made it to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy was waiting for the next trainers to be registered for the Unova League. Stephan, Ash, Hilbert and Bianca raced toward Nurse Joy's desk. The Nurse gave a small smile at the four and told them that she would see them in a few minutes,

Nurse Joy told them to put their badge cases and their Pokedexes on the scanner so they could be registered in data banks of the Unova League. They did so and the scanner their badges and their information from their Pokedexes.

"There you go! You're all registered in the Unova League's database" Nurse Joy reported to them.

Ash and Hilbert were wondering if their rivals had made it to the Pokemon League as well. They asked the nurse at the same time about them.

"Nurse Joy! Did Trip and Cheren came here to registered for the Pokemon League?" both of them asked her.

The nurse checked the database of Trip and Cheren. She nodded to the two as they gave the nurse a big smile. They were happy that their rivals made it to the Unova League and were excited to show their skills to them. Hilbert looked at Ash.

"Do you know Trip?" he asked him.

"Yeah! Trip is the first rival I made when I came in the Unova region" he explained. "How do you know him Hilbert?" he asked him now.

"I've lived in the same town along side Bianca and Cheren" he answered.

Ash was surprised that Bianca lived in the same town as Hilbert and Trip.

"So is he strong?" Hilbert asked Ash about Trip.

Ash answered with a nodded and Hilbert just smiles at him. He was happy to hear that Trip had become strong. He then asked Ash another question.

"Did he meet Alder again?" he asked Ash.

Ash answered Hilbert about Trip meeting Alder and him battling the Champion after the Junior World Tournament. He also told him that he lost to Trip in the Junior World Cup Tournament.

Hilbert was shocked about Trip battling Alder before him. He tilted his head down in disappointment. He wanted to battle Alder after seeing him when they were very young kids. It was both Hilbert, Cheren and Trip's dream to face Alder and become the new champion of Unova. Bianca saw her sad friend and went to her friend to give him a hug.

"What's wrong Hilbert?" she asked her best friend.

"It's nothing Bianca." he told her

"You can tell me! We're best friends." Bianca rubbed his back.

Iris, Cilan and Stephan saw Bianca hugging Hilbert. They've never seen Bianca so calm before. It was like seeing a whole new side of her that they never seen before. Bianca wasn't being ditzy like she normally was.

"Come on, you can tell me anything. We're best friends after all" Bianca said softly.

"It's just that Trip faced off Alder and I feel like I'm behind him when it comes to strength," Hilbert said to her.

Bianca looked at him with a smile on her face and said to him. "I was like that too. I thought I was behind strength as well, but my new friends like Ash and the others taught me that strength isn't everything." She said Hilbert nodded with what she said.

"Thanks Bianca!" He gives his best friend a big grin.

After that the gang headed out to the stadium. Ash and his other rivals were excited for the league.


	2. A Talk with Iris

At the stadium

Hilbert, Bianca, Ash and Stephan were in a crowd of competitors in the Unova League. There were about over two hundred trainers entering the Unova League. The four trainers were amazed about on how many Pokemon Trainer were competing in this one Pokemon League. Ash couldn't believe that this league had so many trainers in one place.

Ash looked around for Trip and Hilbert was looking for Cheren. Both of them found their rival and walked up to them.

"Hey Cheren!"Hilbert greeted to his friend and rival.

Cheren was a thirteen year old that had short black hair, wore a white shirt, a blue jacket with a tie and blue jean. He also wore red glasses.

"Oh Hilbert! It is good to see you!" Cheren said to him.

Trip greeted and complimented him for making it this far and then he noticed Cheren and Hilbert. He walked over to them with Ash behind him to speak to them. It has been almost five months when they last spoke to each other before their journeys began.

"Hey there Cheren and Hilbert!" He said.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Trip" Cheren said to him.

Trip respected Cheren for his quiet personally and being the only one that didn't have a loud or strange personally like Bianca or Hilbert. The two rivals shook hand and wished each other good luck in the tournament.

The tournament began with fireworks and the announcer who was Freddy O' Martian who was the announcer from all the Don George tournament and the World Tournament Junior Cup skydived down and welcomed all the competitors that made it to the Unova League.

"Welcome one and all to the biggest tournament of the year! It's Freddy the Scoop here and I'm ready to roll" He said to all the competitors. "If everyone could turn your attention to the flame base. Vertress City very own Officer Jenny will light the Unova League's flame."

The crowd cheered loudly as the flames were lit on the base.

"Now with that done, we can show who is facing who in the qualifying rounds" Freddy told them as he pointed at the big screen where it had two hundred and fifty six cards that were shuffled around and revealed the opponent that everyone would be facing.

"The round will be split into four blocks of sixty four challenges and which color you're in that block will determine who you'll be fighting in tomorrow!" Freddy explained to them

Ash and his other friends were looking for their opponents that they would be facing in the qualifying rounds. Hilbert found who he was going to be facing in the qualifying round in block green and it was Trip. Ash was going to face off against Cheren in the red block. Bianca and Stephan were facing off two trainers that enter the Don George tournament in the yellow and blue blocks. Most of the trainers were from the previous tournaments that they competed before. The opponents that Bianca and Stephan were facing are Antonio and Emmanuel.

Ash and the others looked at each other then smiled. Facing off powerful opponents on the first day of the tournament. Ash hoped that Trip would win the battle so they could face off in the final round, but also wanted to see how strong Hilbert was. He couldn't wait to see this battle and couldn't wait for all the battles he was going to face as well.

Cheren walked up to Ash and shook his hand. "Good luck Ash. I hope you can being me a real challenge in this League" he smiled at him as Hilbert walked up to them.

"Cheren and Ash, good luck to you guys and I hope you will give us a great battle" Hilbert said. 'I hope that I can beat Trip so I can get to the next round and face Ash or Cheren next time.' he thought.

The three smiled knowing that this was going to be the greatest tournament of their lives.

* * *

Ash and others went to the cafeteria, The three rivals Ash, Hilbert and Stephan had a big plate of food stacked to the top. Iris sighed at the three for having an eating contest as they scarfed down the food like a Snorlax with Speed Boost. She was about to call them little kids, but Iris decided not call them that today. Clian was happy that the three had healthy appetites.

"So Ash, what's your plan to battle Cheren?" Iris asked him.

"I don't have a clue!" he answered her as she knew that Ash wouldn't have a plan of tomorrow's battle.

"You should come up with something or you're going to lose in the first round" Iris said worriedly about Ash.

"Don't worry Iris I'll win my battle for sure!" he said with a grin.

Iris sighed and started to eat again. She was wondering if Ash was strong enough for the Pokemon League. She wanted Ash to win because she was his friend, but deep down inside Iris felt something different about Ash. It was like his determination to win made her want him to win. It was weird, but after the last gym she went all the way for him by bringing her drum to cheer him on then put paint on on her and Cilan faces to support him.

Ash won the eating contest and the two trainers congratulated him on his victory. Iris gave Ash a small smile which hid under her 'your such a little kid' face. Ash looked at her then sightly tilted his head wondering what she was smiling about.

She walked away before Ash could ask her why she was smiling at him. Normally she would just tease him and call him a little kid for eating so much food. It was strange to him, but it didn't bother him. He'd rather not being called a kid all the time.

Later that night, Ash and the others went to their rooms to sleep for next big day tomorrow. Iris and Cilan fell fast asleep, but Ash wasn't asleep. He was leaning against the balcony looking at the Unova region's stars. It was like the same time he saw those stars when he first came the Unova Region. It was also the same stars when he first was with Iris. His body began to shake with excitement. The League! The excitement! The many trainers Ash would have to in order to become a stronger trainer. This made him unable to sleep for tomorrow's first round.

"Pikachu, we worked really hard to get where we are today." He said to his partner. "And tomorrow we'll show them how strong we're really are." Pikachu smiled at his partner and couldn't wait for the battle that would be coming soon tomorrow.

Iris woke up from her bed and saw that Ash was awake. She walked up to him to tell him to go back sleep so he can have more energy for tomorrow, but Ash turned around and look at her.

"Iris? What are you doing still up?" he asked to the dragon trainer.

Iris didn't know why she woke up, but she wanted Ash to get some sleep so he would be ready for the Pokemon League. Ash looked at the stars and asked Iris to come look at them with him. Iris walked over to him and stared at the beauty night sky.

"Thank you Iris" he said making her confused why he said that to her.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked him.

"For you and Cilan cheering me on when I was about to give up at Roxie's Gym" he said.

"It's no problem Ash! It was just that I didn't want you to lose and I wanted to see you battle in Unova League" Iris explained to him.

"Well we should gets some sleep now. We've a big day of ahead of us and I don't want to be to tired for my big match for tomorrow." Ash walked back to his bed while Iris walked behind him. Ash lay down in his bed and Iris sat next to him and smiled.

She looked at his sleeping face and though it was a little bit cute. Iris was shocked to think that Ash was cute. She never thought he was cute before, but why did she though about that? She took another look at Ash and she blushed at the small smile on his face. Was she gaining a small crush on Ash? Why were those feelings are popping up now? Even though, she thought Ash was as cute as her Axew sleeping. The dragon master in training went back to bed and thought about what was she going to do about this crush on Ash.

Her Axew woke up and looked at it trainer and wondering what was wrong with her. He slowly moved to his trainer's side.

"Oh Axew! Did I wake you?" she asked her little dragon Pokemon.

The Axe Jaw Pokemon shook his head saying no and looked into Iris' eyes. Iris petted the dragon Pokemon's head and told him that everything was alright. Both of them then went back to sleep. Iris couldn't wait for tomorrow's battles.


	3. The Battle Begins

The next day Ash and his rivals made it to the stadiums. Iris and Cilan were sitting at the stands ready to root for Ash as hard as they could. Ash and Cheren were across on each side of the battlefield, they were ready to battle each other. The judge looked at both trainers and explained the rules to them.

"This will be a three on three battle. Both trainers are allowed to switch Pokemon. The battle will be over when all three Pokemon are unable to battle. Now begin!" The judge waved his two flag at Ash and Cheren.

"Let's go Bouffalant!" he called out his first Pokemon.

Bouffalant is a large buffalo Pokemon with a large Afro and horns on the side of it head. The horns had two golden rings on them. Its eyes had yellow irises and small black pupils. It also had a thin black stripes leading down its head.

Iris and Cilan were wondering what Pokemon that Ash would choose against Bouffalant. Since it was a Normal type, Ash could use a fighting type Pokemon like Scraggy or Pignite. Iris hoped that Ash could win this battle.

"Pignite I choose you!" He called out his fire pig Pokemon.

When Pignite came out, he snorted out flames from it snout. He was ready to battle the Bash Pokemon. Bouffalant stomped the ground with it single toe hoof. It was ready to battle and charged at the fire pig Pokemon.

Pignite I choose you!" He called out his fire pig Pokemon.

When Pignite came out, he snorted out flames from it snout. He was ready to battle the Bash Pokemon. Bouffalant stomped the ground with it single toe hoof. It was ready to battle and charged at the fire pig Pokemon.

"We'll start off with a Head Charge Bouffalant!" the bull charged at Pignite with Afro growing of a red and yellow light.

"Pignite dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Pignite jumped out the way of the charging bull then took a deep breath and released a stream of red and orange flames at Bouffalant. When it hit Bouffalant, it was pushed back a bit, but it stood its ground from the red hot flames.

"Bouffalant use Stone Edge now!" Its golden rings glowed white and two white circles of energy appeared around them and that became gray rocks. It fired the rocks at Pignite.

The stone hit the fire pig Pokemon, however it rolled over to dodge the rest of the stones. Pignite hopped on its feet and snorted out some flames.

"Pignite use Flamethrower now!" he took a deep breath and released a stream of red and orange flames at Bouffalant.

"Bouffalant jump and use Iron Head now!" the bull Pokemon leaped into the air to dodge the flames and charged down at Pignite with a white aura surrounding its body.

"Pignite dodge it now and use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

The fire pig spat out some flames and managed to hit the bull, but the Afro Pokemon was unfazed by the flames and ram the fire type, sending it flying a couple of meters. The pig struggled a bit to stand up.

"Iron Head once more!" ordered Cheren. The bull Pokemon charged it opponent again.

"Pignite, dodge! Ash shouted.

Pignite looked at the charging bull and felt like he couldn't move at all after seeing the Iron Head coming towards him.

"Why Pignite isn't moving?" Iris asked Cilan.

"Iron Head is a move that can sometime make the opponent Pokemon unable to move." Cilan explained to Iris.

Bouffalant crashed into Pignite and he was bouncing up then down to the ground. Pignite struggled trying to up and he looked up at Bouffalant who looked at him. Pignite stood back up and was ready to fight again.

"Alright Pignite! Lets use some of your new moves that we have been working of a while! Use your Wild Charge now!" Pignite charged at Bouffalant. His body then became surrounded by golden electricity then it slammed into Bouffalant's head sending it siding from the battlefield and leaving some of the electricity around it body.

"Bouffalant endured that move and use your Head Charge again!" Bouffalant charges at the Fire Pig Pokemon again

"Pignite counter that with Flame Charge!" Pignite leaped into the air and flames surrounded his body and collided with the Bash Pokemon. A giant explosion happened when the two attacks collided with each other. Dust clouded the whole field.

Both Pokemon were still standing and were ready to continue on battling with each other. They then charged at each other again. Bouffalant tried to use Iron Head again, but Pignite jumped away from it and used Flamethrower. The hot flames pushed the Bash Pokemon, but it kept on standing.

"Pignite use Brick Break!" Pignite jumped into the air and then raised his fist, which started fist glowing white. He went down and punched the bull on the side of its body.

Cheren called the Bash Pokemon back to his Poke Ball. He knew that if he had Bouffalant take too much damage he wouldn't be able to use him for some of Ash's other Pokemon. He grabbed his next Poke Ball and called out Simipour. A water Pokemon was the prefect choice to battle Pignite.

'So he switched Pokemon. Should I keep Pignite in to battle it or should I switch him for Pikachu or Snivy?' Ash thought and then looked at Pignite who was ready to battle any type of Pokemon. Strong against his type or not. Ash decided to keep Pignite in, but if it was too much of the Fire Pig Pokemon he will switch to Snivy or Pikachu.

"Pignite I'm counting on you!" Ash said as the Fire Pig Pokemon snorted flames from it snout.

'He's keeping Pignite in? What an idiot for thinking that he would win that way. But I do have to be careful of Pignite's Wild Charge. It may not be as strong as it fire attacks, but it could still can do some damage to Simipour.'

"Simipour use Scald now!" the water monkey Pokemon shot boiling hot water from its mouth. The water had steam surrounding it.

"Pignite counter that with your Flamethrower!" Pignite took a deep breath and shot out a flame from his snout to block the attack.

Both attacks collided and struggled to stay in place. The moves were evenly matched and exploded to make a scalding hot steam where nether Pokemon nor trainer could see each other.

When the smoke subsided both Pokemon stared at each other with determination in their eyes. Ash was ready to make his next move, but Cheren beat him to the punch.

"Simipour use Acrobatics!" Simipour glided at Pignite and tackled it several times, it was moving so fast that it left behind two afterimages of itself. Pignite was trying to keep his balance when he was being slammed by Simipour. The fire Pig Pokemon panted when the attacks were adding up damage.

Ash knew that this was bad and call Pignite back into his Poke Ball and pick a new Pokemon to battle Cheren's Simipour.

"Snivy I choose you!" He called on his grass snake Pokemon.

Snivy crossed her arms and looked at Cheren's Simipour with serious face. Cheren was confused on why Ash still has a Snivy when a trainer like Ash who won eight badges to get to the league should have Pokemon that evolve or even at their second stage form.

"Why haven't your Snivy haven't evolved yet?" He asked Ash.

Snivy didn't like what Cheren has said about her not evolving into Servine. She told Simipour to being it on so she can show this kid that she was just as strong or even stronger then her evolution.

"Simipour use Ice Punch now!" Simipour's fist was surrounded by ice when it was trying to punch Snivy, however Snivy made a gracefully leap into the air to dodge Simipour's Ice Punch attack.

Snivy use Leaf Blade Snivy spun around while her tail glowed light green aura then slashes Simipour's face.

Cheren was surprised that this Snivy was this strong even though she wasn't evolve.

Ash then decided to finish off Simipour, "Snivy use Leaf Storm!" Snivy spin around as storm of leaves floated behind her body. She then fires leaves at Simipour.

"Simipour use Dig!" Simipour dug underground to dodge a the Leaf Storm.

Simipour came out the the ground and punched her under her chin. Snivy fell down to ground then slowly gets back up.

"Simipour use Ice Punch with Acrobatics!" Semipour glides at Snivy as it punches several times. Snivy's body was getting frozen with each blow of punches.

"Snivy!" Ash shouted.

Snivy fell to the ground with small bits of ice sticking to her body. She gave the water type a power glare and started to glow a light green surrounding her body. She never felt this power before. It was like that her will of never giving up for Ash and all of the other Pokemon awaken this new power.

Iris was surprised that Snivy was glowing this way and wonder what was it. She looked Cilan to explain it to her.

"That Snivy's Overgrow ability! It's an ability that Snivy has that aloud her to strengthen all of her grass moves when she is low on health. What a daring taste of an ability!" Cilan said.

Iris turned back to the battle and noticed that Snivy's collar was glowing a dark green then light green. Did that mean Snivy learned a new attack?

Snivy then launched two beam-like vines at Simipour. When the energetic vines wrapped around Simipour's body they started to drain the water monkey's energy. Snivy's wounds from Simipour started to disappear. Simipour couldn't move at all as its strength was being drained away.

Cheren was shocked that Snivy just learned how to use Giga Drain after she was being hit by all of Simipour's attacks.

"So you learn a new move! That's awesome Snivy" he said.

After Snivy was done draining Simipour's energy, she was fully healed and was ready to finish this battle.

"Snivy use Leaf Storm now!" Ash commanded.

She once again fired her leaves at her opponent and send it crashing down to the ground and unable to fight any more.

"Simipour is unable to battle! Snivy is the winner!" the judge announced.

"That great Snivy! Good job!" Ash congratulated the grass snake Pokemon.

Snivy gave to her trainer a small smile.

Cheren called back Simipour into its Poke Ball and thanked it for all its hard work it did. He picked out another Poke Ball and called out Bouffalant again.

Ash remembered Alder's Bouffalant had an ability that absorbs grass attacks and powers itself up. And since all of Snivy's move were grass type it gave her a large disadvantage.

"Snivy return!" Ash recalled Snivy as Pikachu went up to the battlefield.

"Pikachu I'm counting on you!" Ash said to his partner.

"I can't wait to see how strong your Pikachu is!" Cheren smiled.


	4. Binaca's big Battle

Bianca was excited for her battle with Antonio. She was not going to hold anything back and would have showed the whole Unova region her strength Antonio sent out his Whimsicott and the Pokemon hopped around happily. Bianca thought it was the cutest thing she has ever seen, but she has to get serious about the battle.

"Emboar let's go!" she called out her Mega Pig Pokemon.

When he came out of the Poke Ball the pig snorted out flames from it snout. Whimsicott was frighten of the fire Pokemon.

"Now begin!" The judge said.

"Emboar use Flamethrower!" Bianca commanded.

Emboar took a deep breath and shot flames from his mouth. Whimsicott was scared when it saw the flames heading towards it.

"Whimsicott use Protect!" the grass Pokemon made a green force field that blocked the Flamethrower

Bianca wasn't going to let the move Protect stop her, "Emboar use Hammer Arm!" Emboar's arms glowed bright white and punched the grass type after the force field disappeared and then sent the grass type flying backward.

"Whimsicott use Shadow Ball!" Whimsicott fired a black ball at Emboar. The Mega Pig Pokemon covered his face from the attack.

"Emboar it's time to use Flamethrower again!" Once again Emboar shot flames from his mouth,

"Block it with Hidden Power!" Whimsicott glowed with a bright yellowish green light and four energetic like ball came from its cotton like hair then it fired it against the steam of fire. The moves were equal in strength and caused an explosion.

The smoke cleared and Whimsicott was gone. Bianca and Emboar looked all over the battlefield trying to find out about the Grass type's whereabouts. Then Bianca found it floating high in the air. Whimsicott spun around and around then several white crescent blades emerged from its cotton hair. It was an Hurricane attack.

As the crescent blades hit Emboar, the mega pig Pokemon covered his face with his big arms to reduce the damage. Even though the move it was blocked by Emboar's big arms, he was still taking massive damage from the flying type move. He was being pushed back as each crescent blade of wind hit his arms.

Bianca was panicking on what to do next. If Emboar took anymore hits from the Hurricane then he would be knocked out of the battle. Emboar looked back at his trainer wondering what should they do about the problem they were in and then Bianca had a smile on her face because she found out how to win the battle.

"Emboar use Hammer Arm on the Hurricane and then use Flare Blitz!" Emboar's arm glowed bright white and started to hit the crescent blades back then he jumped into air. He was then surrounded in blue flames and rocketed towards the grass Pokemon before slamming hard on it.

Whimsicott fell down to the ground knocked out and his eyes became spirals.

"Whimsicott is unable to battle! Emboar wins!" the judge said.

Bianca was happy that she won her first her first battle in the Unova League, but it wasn't over yet. Antonio called out his male Unfezant and Bianca switched out Emboar because he was getting tired. She then send out her Escavalier.

The knight Pokemon thrust his lances ready to battle Unfezant. Unfezant flapped his wing and flew high in the sky glaring at his opponent.

"Begin!" the judge shouted.

"Unfezant use Air Slash!" The Proud Pokemon wings glowed light blue then he flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc like energy blades from his wings at the Bug type.

"Escavalier use your spears to block Air Slash!" Bianca commended it.

Escavalier blocked the saw like discs with his spears by slamming the disc on the ground. The Cavalry Pokemon waited for Bianca's next command.

"Now use Bug Buzz!" She said to the Bug and Steel Pokemon.

Escavalier tapped his two spears together and a red wave came from the vibration of the spears making a loud and horrifying noise that made Unfezant unable to considerate on flying.

This was the chance for Bianca to inflict the finishing blow to her opponent. "Escavalier use Sword Dance now!" The Cavalier Pokemon spears glowed a bright purple as he swiped his spears left and right. This raised his attack power.

"Use Work Up now!" Antonio commanded his flying Pokemon as he glowed light red around his body and raising his attack power.

"Now use Iron Head!" the Cavalry Pokemon charged at the Proud Pokemon with his body surrounded by a white aura.

"Okay, it's time to use Sky Attack!" Unfezant was surrounded by a white aura as well and charged that the knight bug Pokemon.

Both Pokemon collided with each other and a big explosion happened. Bianca and Antonio covered their eyes from the explosion. As noise bellowed from the explosion and when the smoke disappeared both Pokemon were still slamming into each other. Both of them backed off from each other and charged again with Sky Attack and Iron Head. As both them clashed again and again their trainers wanted to finish it

"Unfezant use Work Up then Sky Attack!"

"Escavalier use Sword Dance then go with X-Scissors!"

Both Pokemon powered up again and charged at each other at full force. This time Escavalier crossed its spears and slammed them at Unfezant. Another big explosion happened and smoke appeared everywhere. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were falling down to the ground and struggled to get back up.

"Come on Unfezant, you can do it!" Antonio cheered for his Pokemon.

"Come on Escavalier you can keep fighting!"She also cheered her Pokemon on.

Both Pokemon slowly got up and were ready to battle again. Unfezant went back to the sky and glared at Escavalier.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" the Proud Pokemon moved so fast that he became a blur and slammed into Escavalier several times.

"Try to counter it with Iron Head!" The Bug Steel Pokemon surrounded his body with a white aura and hit head first on the Proud Pokemon.

When they backed off from the two attacks, they were getting tired. Bianca called back Escavalier to his Poke Ball and sent out Darmanitan that was in Zen mode. Then his body was surrounded by red and yellow flames and went into to Standard mode. It roared loudly and to battle anything that got in his path.

"Darmanitan use Flamethrower at full power!" The Blazing Pokemon shot flames from his mouth and hit Unfezant from the sky.

"Unfezant!" Antonio cried out.

"Now use Hammer Arm!" the fire Pokemon arm glowed blight white and slammed his arm at the bird Pokemon that send him crashing into the wall and knocked him out in one shot.

"Unfezant is unable to battle! Darmanitan wins!" the judge announced.

"You're not that bad Bianca." her opponent said. "But this battle is not over yet!" he called back his Unfezant and called out his Golurk. Bianca fawned over Golurk's massive size and its muscles. She then returned to the battle at hand.

"Alright lets get this over quickly with! Darmanitan use Hammer Arm again!" Darmanitan's arms glowed again and tried to hit the Ghost and Ground type, but the move went right through Golurk's body.

"What happened? Why did my attack went through?" She wondered why her attack didn't work on Golurk.

"Golurk is a Ghost type and Fighting type moves don't effect it" Her opponent explained.

With a surprised look on her face, she cliched her hand lightly and stuck her tongue out for forgetting that Ghosts are immune to Fighting type moves. She had to use Darmanitan's fire moves to win the battle.

"Golurk use Bulldoze now!" The living suit of armor stomped its foot on the ground and made a white line of energy rush towards Darmanitan.

"Darmanitan dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Darmanitan jumped from the attack and shot flames from his mouth.

Golurk used its arms to shield itself from the flames. It then pushed the flames back and got it was ready to counter attack.

"Golurk use Shadow Punch now!" Golurk pulled back one of it arms and purple and black energy appear around it and forms, cause it to turn black and become outlined in purple. Golurk then brings its fist forward and releases a black fist and shape of Golurk's fist a purple outline. Darmanitan tried to dodge it, but it came flying back and hits the Blazing Pokemon and was sent flying.

Darmanitan struggled to get back up after taking a heavy blow from Golurk, but he wanted to keep on fighting until Golurk was defeated. He smiled at his trainer and waited for her next command. Bianca thought and thought on what she was going to do. Then idea finally came to her. She was going to close and use Darmanitan's brute strength to win.

"Darmanitan use Flare Blitz!" Darmanitan was surrounded by blue flames and charged at the Ghost Pokemon.

Golurk crossed his arms and blocked the attacked from damaging it. He pushed Darmanitan and send him backwards from the battlefield. The blazing Pokemon was feeling the side effects from Flare Blitz. Red sparks surrounded his body as it took recoil damage.  
"I'm going to end this battle right now and get to the next round. Golurk use Thunder Punch now!" Golurk's fist is surrounded by yellow spark, which grow into a ball of electrical energy. Golurk punches the Blazing Pokemon sending flying backwards. Darmanitan tries to get back up, but he was getting to weak. Orange flames surrounded him and he turn back into his Zen mode because of his weaken state.

"Darmanitan use your Flamethrower one more time!" the Zen Mode Blazing Pokemon opened his mouth and shot out flames at Automation Pokemon.

This flamethrower was much more powerful then it was before. Golurk was pushed by the attack, but it stood its ground against it. It stopped the attack and pushed it back.

"Golurk end this with your Shadow Punch!" It fire the purple shadow fist at Darmanitan and knocked it out.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle! Golurk is the winner!" The judge said to them.

Bianca called back the Blazing Pokemon and choose Escavalier for the next battle. Escavalier was still tired from the battle he had with Unfezant, but he wanted to win this battle for his trainer. Antonio knew that this was going to be an easy win for him and Golurk.

"Let's win this Escavalier by using Sword Dance then use X-Scissors!" Escavalier's spears glowed purple and he crossed them into an x patten then charged at the Ghost Pokemon.

"Block it with your Thunder Punch!" he electrical punch on the Steel and Bug type. Both attack collided and made a giant explosion. When the smoke from the explosion cleared Escavalier was unconscious.

"Escavalier is unable to battle! Golurk is the winner!" the judge said.


	5. Bianca Big Battle Part 2

Bianca was having an harder time facing off this powerful Golurk with Emboar. Golurk proved that it had the defense to push back most of Emboar's attacks. It was also a problem that Emboar's only moves that were effective against it were Flamethrower and Flare Blitz. The other moves that Emboar has are Hammer Arm and Emboar's newly learned Thunder Punch. Bianca was about to give up, however she remembered what Hilbert said to her last night.

Flashback

Bianca couldn't sleep after the the first match ups were revealed. She went out when Hilbert came into her room. He wanted to see how his best friend was doing.

"Can't sleep Hilbert." she said to her best friend. "I'm so excited for the Pokemon League to start. I just wanted it to hurry up and start alright." She said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Don't be in such in a big rush Bianca. The Pokemon League will come when it comes, so you should get some rest so you can have a lot of energy for the big day tomorrow.." Hilbert told the blond as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Okay Hilbert, I'll go to bed now. And won't lose to anyone and become the winner of the Pokemon League!" She cheered loudly.

"Bianca I want also you to know that I never want you to give up even when the chips are down." He told her as he yawned.

"Thank you Hilbert and good night." The blond went back to her room as Hilbert went back to his room. He closed Bianca's door and gave one last smile to Bianca.

End of flashback

Bianca knew that she shouldn't give up. She wanted to win and go to the next round. Golurk is the first thing she had to beat in order to get to the second round. Her Emboar sensed that Bianca wanted to win this battle as much as him and believed that he was the only one able to beat Golurk. He took a deep breath and unleashed every bit of power it had. The power flowed though him and a bright red aura surrounded his body. It was the ability Blaze kicking in. Emboar had never felt this power before. Bianca was surprised as well, since she had never seen Emboar using Blaze before.

"Golurk use your Shadow Ball!" He commanded. The Automation Pokemon fight a black ball of energy at the Mega Pig Pokemon.

"Emboar use Flamethrower!" He shot a stream of flames from his mouth, but it was more powerful then it was before.

The Shadow Ball was destroyed by the Flamethrower and the attack kept on going towards the Ghost Pokemon. This pushed back the Automation Pokemon backwards so hard and fast that it was slammed into the wall. The Golurk tried to walk out of the wall, but it fell down on its knees. The Pokemon also went ablaze in flames after getting hit by the Flamethrower. The Golurk was now burned. Bianca knew that this was her chance to finish the Automation Pokemon off.

"Emboar use Flare Blitz!" she commanded the Mega Pig Pokemon.

Emboar rocketed towards the Automation Pokemon with blue flames surrounding his body and slammed the Pokemon to the wall again, but this time Golurk didn't get back up. Emboar panted heavily after using the last Flare Blitz that he did and he was trying to keep himself from falling to the ground by holding himself up by his left arm.

"Golurk is unable to battle! The winner is Emboar!" The judge announced.

Bianca jumped up and down that she won her first battle of the Unova League. She raced towards her Emboar and gave him a big hug for all the hard work that he did. Emboar smiled at his trainer, glad that he could win this battle for Bianca even when things were looking down. Bianca called back into his Poke Ball and raced off to see Hilbert's battle with Trip.

Antonio returned Golurk and thanked it for all the hard it did in this battle. The young boy walked away from the from the platform of the battlefield and smiled as that he got to compete with a strong trainer like Bianca.


	6. Pikachu Vs Bouffalant

Ash started his battle with Pikachu against Cheren's Bouffalant.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot electrical from it body at Bouffalant.

As the Bash Pokemon was getting shocked by the electricity, Cheren was impressed by the electric mouse Pokemon's strength. When Pikachu's Thunderbolt stopped Bouffalant felt yellow electric sparks around his body. The Bash Pokemon was now parlayed from the Thunderbolt attack.

"Aright Pikachu has paralyzed Bouffalant! Go Ash, go Pikachu!" Iris cheered for her crush.

"That Thunderbolt had a winning flavor for Ash and Pikachu!" Cilan said to her.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Pikachu gathered the electrical energy from his tail and formed it into a ball then tossed it at Bouffalant.

"Bouffalant dodge it and use Iron Head!" Bouffalant tried to move, but couldn't because he was paralyzed from the Thunderbolt.

When the Electro Ball hit Bouffalant, the Bash Pokemon felt more pain from the attack because he was paralyzed and the attack was stronger from him being paralyzed.

Bouffalant panted after he shook off the attack. Cheren knew that he had to lower Pikachu's speed and he has to do it fast.

"Bouffalant use Iron Head!" The Bull charged with a white aura around his body.

When the Bash Pokemon crashed into Pikachu, the mouse was sent flying backward at full speed by the Bash Pokemon's attack.

Pikachu crashed into the wall and tried to get out. Ash was really worried about Pikachu and started wondering if they could beat this Bouffalant. The Bash Pokemon has shown that he was a powerful Pokemon and it was going to be hard to take him down, but he believed in Pikachu's abilities to take down this powerful Pokemon.

"Pikachu try to use your Quick Attack to get out of there and use your Iron Tail on Bouffalant!" He commanded the Mouse Pokemon.

Pikachu pushed forward outside of the wall to get out of it and rocketed toward the Bash Pokemon. His tail glowed a bright white and then when he got to Bouffalant, he slammed it at his afro. This made Bouffalant slid backwards and Pikachu bounced off his afro to the ground. It was like Bouffalant's afro was like a cushion for Pikachu's Iron Tail.

Iris was worried that Pikachu couldn't beat Bouffalant with just speed alone. He needed a really strong attack to finish this battle.

"Pikachu use your Thunderbolt at full power!" Pikachu shot a power electric attack at the Bash Pokemon again, but shock it off and stomped it hooves on the ground.

"Now use Stone Edge!"

"Finish this off with Head Charge!" Bouffalant's afro glowed red and slammed Pikachu with it. This time Pikachu was knocked out.

"Pikachu!" Ash raced to his partner.

He picked up his partner and put him at his side. Ash went down to Pikachu level and petted his Pokemon as a thanks for doing all the hard work he did against Bouffalant.

"Pikachu you did a good job." He said to his partner as Pikachu's ears went down for losing the battle. Ash gave Pikachu a small smile at the mouse Pokemon and called in Pignite again to finish the job.

Pignite snorted loudly and was ready to finish off the Bash Pokemon. Bouffalant panted from the last battle he had with Pikachu. Cheren knew that his Pokemon was tired, but Pignite was tired too from battling Simipour and Bouffalant.

Iris placed her fists on her lap and looked at Ash and Pignite with a worried gaze at Ash and wanted him to win this battle. She shook her head and disagreed with what she was thought about of Ash losing. She believed Ash was going to win no matter what stood in his way.

"You can do it Ash and Pignite! I believe in you two!" Iris said with all her heart and soul. She felt her heart was going to burst out from saying that, but it felt natural after this time being with Ash for so long. Axew popped out of her hair and cheered with her.

Ash didn't hear what Iris said because of the roaring crowd. Iris yelled louder and louder so she could tell Ash that she wanted him to win this battle with Cheren. Ash finally heard her and gave her a smile. Iris was happy that Ash was smiling knowing that he was going to win this battle now.

"Pignite use Brick Break" Pignite's fist glowed bright white and charged that the Bash Pokemon.

"Bouffalant dodge and use Stone Edge now!" Bouffalant tried to dodge the punch from Pignite, but yellow sparks appeared around his body and he couldn't move.

Pignite punched the parlayed Pokemon and send him flying towards the wall and was knocked out.

"Bouffalant is unable to battle and the winner is Pignite!" The judge said.

Cheren called back Bouffalant and picked out his last Pokemon that he going to use against Ash. "I choose you Serperior!" he called his strongest Pokemon he has.

Serperior gave a deadly glare at Pignite while the Pig Pokemon gave a glare back at the grass type Pokemon. Ash knew that Serperior was a fast Pokemon and it would be hard to attack it head on. Ash needed to think of a good strategy.

"Pignite return!" he called back the Fire Pig Pokemon.

Cheren wondered why Ash would switch his Pokemon now. Then he knew that Ash's Pignite was tired from the battle from Bouffalant and Simipour. Ash called out Snivy and she glared at her evolved form. Serperior.

Cilan and Iris knew what Ash's plan was.

"Snivy use Attract!" She winked at Serperior and pink hearts appeared around her then floated toward the Grass Snake Pokemon.

"Serperior dodge and use Dragon Tail!" The grass snake Pokemon ducked from the hearts and his tail glowed a greenish blue light and then slammed it at Snivy. Snivy was then suddenly returned her Poke Ball and then Pignite popped out of his on his own.

Ash was shocked and wondered why Snivy returned to her Poke Ball and Pignite came out. Was it the move Dragon Tail that has done this? Ether way he had to beat Serperior or he would lose the first round.

"Pignite use Flamethrower!" Pignite took a deep breath and shot flames towards Serperior.

Serperior got hit by the flames and was pushed back. Cheren knew that Pignite was a powerful Pokemon and needed to defeat him quickly.

"Pignite use Flame Charge!" He charged at the snake Pokemon and slammed into him.

"Serperior now use Dragon tail to knock out Pignite!" His tail glowed green again and tried to slam him with it, but Pignite dodged it at the last from the from the momentum of Flame Charge he did before. The grass snake Pokemon tried to use Dragon Tail again and again at the Fire Pig Pokemon, but he kept on his toes and dodged each one of them.

"Pignite use Flame Charge again!" Pignite rocketed towards Serperior and once again slammed into him. The pig Pokemon turned around and used Flame Charge again and slammed him again.

"Don't let Pignite push you around! Use your Solarbeam now!" He commanded as Superior started gathering energy from the sun then fired a golden beam at Pignite.

"Pignite use Flamethrower!" The Pig Pokemon shot a stream of flames from his snout to counter the Solarbeam.

Both moves collided with each other. Both Pokemon tried to push their opponent's, but they were equal in power and caused a big explosion. This sent both Pokemon flying backwards and down on the ground. The trainers looked at their Pokemon and hope that if they were alright from the last attack. Pignite was unconscious from the explosion while Serperior was badly injured, but was still being able to fight.

"Pignite is unable to battle! Serperior is the winner!" The Judge said.


End file.
